Inner Turmoil and Remaking friends
by UltimateOptimist
Summary: Maxxie is stuggling to deal with things after Russia and it's affecting him badly... who can help him? Better than sounds! Possible swearing in later chapters.... NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Ok so i'm newly converted to skins and i was watching season 1 episode 6 (the one in Russia) and i felt inspired to write a little fic about Maxxie and dealing with everything. This is probably going to be 2 or 3 chapters long (only if i get reviews though!!)

**Here's chapter one...**

* * *

Sighing deeply Maxxie looked in the mirror, it had been almost a week since the trip to Russia and everything was messed up. He shut his eyes as he relived the moment he and Tony...he couldn't even think about it. He didn't even know why he let it happen it just did. He felt dirty, like no amount of showers would cleanse him. It made him feel sick, he was a slut.

He needed to about the house in 10minutes to go to college. Truthfully it was the last thing he felt like doing but he couldn't afford to skip the day so he would just have to put up with the dirty looks from Michelle and Anwar ignoring him. Just the thought of that made Maxxie wince. It hurt him everyday, to see Anwar talking to everyone having a laugh like they used to do.

He had never saw his sexuality as a problem before. Some people liked girls, other's liked girls and, in Tony's case for example, they liked both. He couldn't work out Anwar's problem. Was it really his religion? Or was it he just disapproved and hid behind religion as an excuse? Did other people have a problem with it and masked it? Maxxie shook his head to try and clear all the questions building up in his head. This made him feel dizzy and light-headed. A mixture of little sleep and food. Over the past week he hadn't really ate, it was like food had no taste, it just made him feel nauseous so he had stopped eating properly, not a great idea seeing as how he seemed to be dancing more than usual. Dancing is what helped him get through the day at the moment. It was his release.

Taking a deep breath he looked in the mirror. He looked awful, dark circles underneath his eyes from lying awake at night wondering how everything went so wrong and what to do about it. His face looked gaunt and pale, a mixture of weight loss and not really going out. It was too strange for him so he usually went straight home or dancing. He looked at the clock and realised if he didn't get going soon he was going to be late so shouting a quick goodbye to his parents he left the house.

As it turns out he was late anyway, cringing as he saw the time while locking his bike to the railings outside the main building. He ran into the history classroom,

"Sorry I'm late." He said breathlessly while sitting down in his table, ignoring the staring at his less than brilliant look at the moment.

Michelle watched him from the back of the classroom, thinking of how terrible Maxxie looked. It was like he hadn't slept in a while and he had gotten incredibly skinny. His jeans hung off him in a way that seemed unatural.Suddenly she felt slightly guilty, obviously he had been taking the whole Russia thing harder than she had realised.

Anwar also watched him from his seat. He also felt a twinge of guilt as he watched his former best friend sit down, he didn't look very happy. In fact Anwar was sure he hadn't seen Maxxie smile since the trip, since before the argument in their room about his sexuality. Anwar knew he had hurt him, but it was his religion, he had to follow it.

"Big night was it?"Whispered Chris leaning across the desk.

Maxxie rolled his eyes, trust Chris to think that he had been partying, it seemed to be all he really thought about.

"Something like that." Maxxie mumbled, thinking it was easier to let people think that then explain his feelings.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all had a short break before the next lesson psychology, the lesson Maxxie was dreading the most as he Tony would be there. Since his confession in class him and Tony hadn't spoken, despite them hanging around with the same people.

Maxxie, Sid, Chris and Kenneth sat on the grass, talking and making jokes. Maxxie wasn't really listening, his head was beginning to ache and he felt exhausted. He felt emotionally and physically drained about everything. He could feel hot tears pricking the back of his eyelids as he thought about how his best friend had labelled him sick and how much he had hurt Michelle, he needed to be alone. Abruptly he got up and walked over towards the back of the building where no-one would bother him.

Sid watched him leave, he was concerned normally Maxxie was full of life and tended to look at the good things in life, to see him so quiet un-nerved him. He went to stand up to follow him until he saw Michelle walk after him, so he sat back-down deciding to give them a minute alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maxxie walked quickly, brushing tears out of his eyes. He couldn't cry not here, not in public. Michelle was practically jogging to catch-up with him.

"Maxxie hold up!" She shouted, hoping he would stop.

He did stop and turned around, not quite believing he was hearing her voice.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry." She stated simply walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Everything is so messed up 'Chelle" Maxxie said, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"I know, it's going to be ok." She said soothingly, rubbing his back as he began to break down.

"I'm sorry. You're right I am a whore. I don't know why I did it. I was hurt after everything with Anwar and I felt lonely. I hate myself for doing it but I did and I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"I know you are and it's ok. I know what Tony is like, it takes two to do it you know." She said. At least Maxxie was actually apologising sincerely, something Tony hadn't done. Sid had told her how Maxxie had stood up and admitted to everyone that it was his fault,she hated the idea that Tony had manipulated him into believing he was solely responsible. It was like it was all a game to Tony, he didn't care who got hurt as long as he won.

Maxxie just nodded. He pulled away from Michelle and took a deep breath, he was feeling a little dizzy.

"I am really sorry. Friends?" He asked her.

"Friends."Michelle smiled at him, a frown soon replaced it though, as she saw the state Maxxie was in. He looked even worse close up. He seemed too thin, he was always skinny but he looked ill. His face seemed to grow paler and she watched him sway.

"Max are you ok?" She asked him, placing a steadying hand on his arm.

"A little dizzy." He replied, closing his eyes trying to stop the spinning sensation.

The next thing she knew Maxxie was on the floor unconscious.

"SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!!" Michelle screamed at the top of her voice as she pulled her phone out of her jean pocket.

_'C'mon Maxxie... please be ok..._ She thought to herself, tears building up in her eyes as she dialled 999.

* * *

**What did you think?? I'm not updating until i get a few reviews so please let me know what you think!! Good or bad i don't mind!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A massive thanks to all the 11 people who reviewed chapter one!! So here's chapter 2, this is more focused on the other skins characters...**

* * *

Michelle had been pacing the corridor of the hospital for a while, realistically it had only been half an hour since he collapsed but it felt so much longer. She was really concerned about Maxxie, wanting to know what was wrong with him but the doctors wouldn't tell her anything other than he was stable.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Maxxie's mother walking through the doors, well Michelle guessed she was, she'd never met his parentd before.

"Are you the girl who helped our Max?" The woman asked, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm his mum, Jackie"

Michelle nodded, "I'm Michelle. I was there when... when he fainted." She stuttered, trying not to cry.

Jackie nodded, "thank you so much,"she whispered her voice wavering. "His dad is still on the building site so can you stay for a while please."

"Of course I will." Michelle smiled, trying to give the woman some comfort.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys are you going to visit Maxxie later?" Chris asked the group, who were sitting in Psychology, Maxxie's collapse was the main talking point right now, they had all seen him being put into the ambulance with Michelle holding his hand, clearly upset and shaken.

"Probably." Sid shrugged,not wanting to seem too concerned, "wanna make sure 'Chelle's ok too."

The rest of the group murmured in agreement, well all of them apart from Tony and Anwar who both sat in silence, Anwar was concerned for his friend, ex-friend even, people don't collapse for no reason he thought silently. He was torn on what to do, does he visit him or not? Would Maxxie want him there?

Tony sat in a similar silence, also concerned but he didn't want to show it like everyone else, after all that would be seen as weak.

The class hushed as Angie walked into the class room to begin their lesson...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mrs Oliver, is your husband here yet?" The doctor asked, she was quite small and her brown hair was pulled into a bun.

"No but he is on his way." Jackie replied.

"Well I can wait until he gets here of if you want I can tell you what we know right now."The doctor began

"Just tell me please. What is wrong with my son?"She interrupted, her voice almost pleading.

"Ok well, Maxxie collapsed from a mixture of exhaustion and dehydration. It appears he has lost a weight recently too. Is there anything bothering him? Problems at school or home?" The doctor asked.

Jackie shook her head, "everything is fine at home. He's seemed a little distracted but I thought he was just a little stressed with college."

Michelle felt extremely guilty at this point. Did everything about Tony and the way she treated him cause this? At first she wanted to hurt Maxxie, make him hurt the way she was hurting but she would never want this. Never. She knew he had made a mistake, ok it was a big mistake but she didn't want him to seriously hurt himself because of it. She could feel tears pricking her eyes and closed them to try and stop the tears that were coming.

"Has Maxxie been eating properly lately?"the doctor asked, trying to choose her words carefully.

Jackie's eyes filled with tears, she knew the next question and what the doctor was getting at, "Lately he's just been picking at his food, he promised me he was eating he just wasn't hungry. I took it he ate at college or when me and his dad were at work."

Michelle thought about this too, she hadn't really took any notice of Maxxie the last week, she was just so angry and betrayed. Did he deliberately do this to himself? Or was he just so upset over the events in Russia. She hoped it was the latter.

"It is possible your son has just been stressed or it could be something more serious."The doctor said, "I'm sure it's just stress but we need to find out when he wakes up. He should be coming around soon. We have started him on IV drips to get him re-hydrated. Fainting is the body's way of telling him to rest." She tried to assure them, as Jackie dissolved in to sobs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anwar sat in the empty psychology room, still in shock at what had happened to Maxxie. He had noticed how quiet Maxxie had been, as if he was isolating himself from everyone. He had only saw him in lessons, he knew he was still angry with him after Russia but didn't know how to fix it.

"Are you ok?" Jal asked, standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"I don'tt know." Anwar replied, surprised at her presence. They weren't really that close.

"It's not your fault. Well not completely." Jal added with a wry smile.

"Thanks." Mumbled Anwar sarcastically, looking down at his hands, he knew she was right. Part of it was his fault.

"Well, what would you prefer, that I lie and tell you that you being homophobic all of a sudden didn't hurt him."Jal said, typically straight to the point.

"I'm not homophobic. It's my religion." Anwar protested.

"Really? So why did you suddenly decide it was wrong. How long have you known he was gay? He never hid it from anyone and you were ok with it until now. Now he is so stressed over everything he has collapsed!! For fuck's sake!!" Jal shouted, she wanted to help Anwar but she couldn't help challenging him. It seemed so stupid that he and Maxxie should fall out over this.

"You're right but it is my religion and I need to follow it Jal, and now Maxxie hates me." Anwar said, looking at the floor.

"He doesn't hate you... He needs you to help him. You've seen the state he's been in lately, depressed, barely eating and looking exhausted. He misses his friend and he's made some big mistakes and he needs his friends around him to help him through it. Maxxie needs ALL of us..." Jal finished before getting up and leaving the classroom. Anwar had some thinking to do...

* * *

**What's wrong with Maxxie?? Will Anwar come round... i will post the next chapter as soon as i have some reviews!! (Ok i'm evil ;)) So tell me what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Massive thanks to: doggie101171, Chrissy 430, jsfan, catholicrogue, xanderp, too lazy to log in and kailumas who reviewed chapter 2. Also to eveyone who has since reviewed chapter 1...**

**Ok so here's maxxie's bit!! Here's chapter 3...**

**DISCLAMIER: DON'T OWN!!**

* * *

Maxxie's parents stepped into the room their son was in, everything was quiet expect the beeping of the machines. Michelle was waiting outside Maxxie looked so still and pale it unnerved both Jackie and Walter, who were so used to their son being full of life always bouncing around.

"Wow, he has gotten thin." Walter observed, wondering how he could of missed that something was affecting his son so much that he fainted from stress.

Jackie couldn't even speak, her eyes said it all. Full of tears. Could her son really have an eating disorder? Although Walter was adamant it was stress she couldn't be so sure.

Suddenly Maxxie began to stir, he was slowly waking up.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" He asked blearily, his eyes half-closed.

"Don't you remember son? You fainted at school." Walter answered.

"How you feeling love?" Jackie asked.

"Tired." Came the reply.

"What's been going on Max? How long have you been doing this to yourself?" Jackie asked, not being able to contain her concern any longer.

"Doing what? It's just stuff at college that's all..." Maxxie answered, clearly confused.

"Starving yourself." Walter looked at his wife shocked at how she could accuse him of something like that. Did she really think he could do that to himself?

"I haven't been, not on purpose." Maxxie shrugged, it was true he hadn't been

"Really?" His mum commented disbelievingly

Maxxie lay in shock, was his mum really accusing him of not eating? He was upset that's all and lost his appetite.

"I haven't got a problem with food mum." He pleaded, tears filling his eyes, "I haven't."

Walter decided to step in at this point, seeing that Maxxie was getting gradually more upset.

"Max..." he began

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU! FOR FUCKS SAKE" Maxxie began to shout, tears streaming down his face

His parents were shocked, Maxxie rarely raised his voice or cried about anything. Jackie knew she'd made a mistake even thinking about it. At that point a tall blond haired nurse ran into the room,

"I think you need to leave" she said quietly as she rushed past to see Maxxie.

"Hey, ok I need to you calm down for me," She asked soothingly, pulling him into a hug and checking the hear monitor behind him. His heart rate was beginning to go back to normal.

"It's all going to be alright babe. My name is Suzanne and I'll be looking after you." She said gently in his ear.

"Ok, is 'Chelle here?" He asked, calming down enough to talk.

"'Chelle? Is that the girl who you were with?" Suzanne asked.

Maxxie nodded.

"I'll go get her for you," she said with a warm smile, "but only 10 minutes then you have to rest."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few seconds later Michelle walked into the room,

"Max?"

"Hey Chelle." He said with a tired smile

"Hey yourself. How you feeling?" She asked him

"Like shit. I'm tired, my best friend thinks I am sick for being a homo and now my parents think I have serious issues." He sighed,rubbing his face wearily.

"Wow, makes my life sound perfect right now." Michelle smirked, she pulled a chair closer to his bed so she could sit down, her legs were killing after all the pacing around earlier.

"I am sorry for everything you know?" Maxxie said looking directly into her eyes.

"I know you are. I'm sorry too. I just felt so betrayed by it all. I love Tony but he pulls so much shit all the time." Replied Michelle.

"I'm not doing this on purpose 'Chelle. I'm not starving myself. It's just everything is so rubbish and I don't know how to fix it.■ He admitted, desperation in his eyes. He needed someone to believe him, he needed to make things right.

"I do believe you Max. Promise. Things will get better."

"How? Anwar isn't my friend anymore, Tony is ignoring me especially after I told everyone about Russia. People are staring at me all over college and whispering behind my back. It's all fucked up." He mumbled looking down at his hand, feeling sicker the more he thought about it.

"It will get better. Anwar will come round, especially when he realises what a good friend he's lost and the whispering? Since when did you care about what people said about you?" Michelle told him, she wasn't really much good at this thing, but it seemed to be working.

"Yeah? Thanks, for everything."Said Maxxie quietly, closing his eyes. He was so tired, the knot in his stomach seemed to have loosened for now and he was exhausted.

"No problem. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow. She promised and gave him a quick hug...

* * *

**Sorry it seemed longer when i wrote it!! What did you think?? Any good?? Next update will be as soon as i get some feedback so review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Massive thanks to: doggie101171, kailumas, HavenRain, Chrissy430, catholicrogue, Embry and xxSATINMOONBEAMxx for reviewing chapter 3 - this is for you**

**This seems a little short again (sorry) they seem longer when i write them - hopefully it's good though **

**Here's chapter 4... **

* * *

The next day Sid, Chris, Tony and Jal came to see Maxxie in the hospital. He was feeling better than yesterday and was, at least, talking to his parents. He couldn't believe that they would think that, after seeing the things Cassie went through he would never starve himself.

"Hey how you doing?" Jal asked, concern etched on her face. She was really worried about him. To see him this down and defeated seemed so wrong to her. She was used to him laughing and bouncing around.

"Alright thanks." Maxxie replied, giving a half-hearted smile.

He was a little embarrassed at fainting. He was surprised to see Tony there, he looked really uncomfortable though, as if he was made to come. Maxxie wasn't sure if her was happy to see him or not if he was being honest.

"Your mum tells us that you're going home tomorrow. Must be looking forward to it" Sid said, trying to break the tension that filled the room.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make Tony come. He had hoped it would make Maxxie feel better but it seemed to make him more withdrawn.

"Yeah I am" Maxxie mumbled quietly looking down at his bed sheets.

"So... What are the nurses like?" Chris asked, grinning cheekily.

That made Maxxie smile, it was a proper smile too, the ones Maxxie was famous for, driving both girls and boys crazy. This made the whole group laugh too. Jal punched Chris playfully in the shoulder but was happy he was there to lighten up the mood. He could always do that and she loved him for it.

"Not bad, not really my type though" Maxxie shrugged still smiling.

So the group sat and chatted for a while, as if they were sitting on the grass outside college or in a pub not a hospital. Well Tony didn't say anything, he just sat quietly sat the back, not really paying much attention to what was going on around him. He couldn't believe how much he had messed things up with Michelle, only to be turned to down by Maxxie. He wasn't sure if it was loosing Michelle or being stopped by Maxxie made him feel worse.

They were interrupted by Dr Matthews, the doctor treating Maxxie and his parents entering the room. Jal and Sid noticed how Maxxie had tensed up straight away, as soon as he saw Them, she wasn't sure why but she knew something was going on. Placing her hand on his Jal said,

"We'll come and see you soon, when you get home ok?"

He nodded and the group all said their goodbyes. Just as Jal was about to leave Maxxie stopped her.

"Have you spoke to Anwar?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was tiredness or he really missed his best friend so much.

"He feels terrible Max. I'm working on him though," she added with a cheeky wink, it hurt to see him like this, well both him and Anwar upset actually.

"Good. I don't want to him to feel too bad." Maxxie smiled tearfully, "See you Jal."

Jal smiled and then left. She couldn't quite believe Maxxie was so forgiving, it seems to be upsetting him so much.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

"Max, we need to talk about what caused you to faint yesterday." Dr Matthews began

"Has there been anything bugging you lately?" She asked.

Maxxie shrugged, "my friend decided it was sick that I was gay. I messed around with a girl's boyfriend and she hated me for it. Plus college."

He decided to be honest, no point trying to lie, his parents would want answers eventually.

"Have you felt upset? Struggled to sleep and eat?" She pushed,

Maxxie nodded.

"I think you have and are suffering from stress Maxxie. It can often make people feel unwell and can cause them to loose sleep. In your case it affected you so badly you ended up suffering from exhaustion and dehydration from not eating or sleeping. How long have you felt like this?"

She told him, ignoring Jackie and Walter who were watching and talking directly to Maxxie. It made him feel more comfortable. As if he was in control. He knew they felt bad about upsetting him before but he was still wasn't sure if they believed him.

"A week? Maybe." he said, acting as if it was no big deal.

Jackie and Walter were shocked, how could they have not noticed the change in their child?

"Well I would like you to see a doctor who can help you deal with all the emotions you have and how to control them." The doctor smiled.

"You can meet with him later today and then you can go home. But I want you to take a few days off from college. Rest. Let your body recover from everything first. If you feel ok after 2 days then you can go back. Deal?" She asked, not really asking though, it was more of an order.

"Deal." Maxxie sighed, he had no choice anyway...

* * *

**What did you think?? Any good?? This fic has now managed to turn into about 7 or 8 chapters and i'm not updating until I get some reviews!! So press the button please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Massive thanks to: xxSATINMOONBEAMxx, Embry, Chrissy430, HavenRain, catholicrogue and kaliumas (here is tony - lol) who reviewed the last chapter - this is for you!!**

**Here's chapter 5...**

* * *

Maxxie was now at home, he had been told he could go home providing he rested and only went to college when he felt well enough. In his mind he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go back but it had to be better than sitting around the house. He had met the councillor before he was released, he seemed ok. His name was David, he didn't want to be called 'Dr' apparently. Maxxie hadn't said much in their meeting, but he was told techniques and ways to help him deal with everything. He felt embarrassed actually, that things were bothering him so much that he fainted. It wasn't as if he was going through anything traumatic but he couldn't help it. Things were affecting him all the same.

"Love, do you want a sandwich?" His mum asked, popping her head around his bedroom door.

Maxxie looked up from the sketchbook he was drawing in, surprised at the sudden voice. "Err yeah. Thanks."

He wasn't really that hungry but after everything at the hospital he thought he better agree. He knew that his mum felt bad about accusing him of doing it on purpose, he guessed it was the shock at everything. Since he had come home his mum and dad apologised and wanted him to get better and things to return to normal.

Maxxie went back to his drawing, it was proving therapeutic. He sat in silence, crossed leg on his bed. He wasn't really drawing anything, they were more doodles waiting for inspiration to come and expand them. He was disturbed again by the doorbell.

"Hi Tony, come in. Max's is in his room." He heard his mum say.

Maxxie was, at first surprised, then he became more angry. He had been thinking about Michelle said, about how it takes two people to cheat, not one. The more he thought about it, the more he became angry and hurt he became. Tony hadn't even apologised to Michelle for hurting her. He was still upset too. Not a great combination.

"Hey Max?" Tony said, awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets.

Maxxie just nodded.

"How are you doing?" Tony asked, not really liking the attitude he was getting from Maxxie.

"Ok," Maxxie shrugged, still doodling, pencil in his hand.

Tony just stood for a while in silence, not quite sure what to say. Maxxie let him, he didn't really want to talk to anyone, least of all Tony.

"What do you want Tone?" He asked impatiently, why did he come around just to stand and look uncomfortable?

"To see if you were ok.. Wish 'd never had bothered now." he muttered under his breath, although Maxxie still heard him.

"Well I'm fine so you have eased your conscience... now you can leave." Maxxie said coldly, looking into Tony's eyes. Despite the bitter tone Tony could see some hurt in his eyes.

"Why would I feel guilty?" Tony asked, Maxxie seemed to be hitting a nerve.

"Lets see... well you cheated on 'Chelle, haven't talked to me since and made me feel as if this is all my fault." Maxxie said, his voice reasonably calm.

"It is your fault, no-one made you stand there. I didn't hear you telling me to stop!" Tony replied his voice getting louder.

"Get out." Maxxie said, struggling to keep his emotions from spilling over. This was unusual for him and he hated the fact he was beginning to loose control, especially in front of Tony.

Tony left. He didn't need to be told twice.

Jackie stood over the sink, trying to work out what Tony and Maxxie could be arguing about. As soon as Tony had left she went in to Maxxie's room, sandwich in hand.

"Thanks," Maxxie muttered, not looking up from his sketchbook, "Can you leave it somewhere please?"

"Sure," Jackie replied, leaving it on top of his draws, near his bed. She thought it would be better to leave her son to do some thinking...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later Michelle knocked on the door to Maxxie's flat. She had been at college all day and had to meet her mum at dinner, so she had no time to visit sooner.

"Hi Michelle. Come in, Max's is in his room." Jackie smiled, she was hoping that Michelle would help lift Maxxie's mood as since Tony had come around he had shut himself in his room, listening to his music.

"Thanks" Michelle smiled back.

"Max..." Michelle said cautiously, knocking on his door first before coming in, not waiting for an answer.

"Hey 'Chelle." Maxxie half-smiled, sitting up. He had been lying on his bed, thinking of what Tony had said but he didn't want her to know that.

"I can see you've had a productive day." She smirked. Finding the hair sticking up at the back of his head from where he had been lying funny.

"I'm resting. Doctor's orders." Maxxie smiled back, this time bigger and brighter.

"Of course. So what have you been doing?" She asked him, "apart from resting."

"Not much. Drawing and stuff. I'm really, really bored." He whined. "You?"

"College, met my mum for lunch and now I'm here." She shrugged.

"You aren't going to able to go back if you don't start acting normally." 'Chelle hinted, looking over at the untouched sandwich still standing there.

Maxxie looked confused, then followed her eyes. "Shit! I forgot about that"Maxxie said as he walked over to get it.

"Want some?" He offered.

"No it's ok. You need it more." She said with a grin.

"Just as well you're looking a little fat 'Chelle." He grinned cheekily.

"HEY!!" She said, playfully smacking him on his shoulder, she knew he was kidding and was pleased to see a bit more of the old Maxxie back. There was hope for him yet.

Maxxie laughed and shrugged, then bit into his food, it tasted horrible and made him feel sick but he managed to eat at least half of it. Not being able to eat without feeling sick was beginning to get on his nerves.

"How did the meeting go with... Dave?" Michelle asked, not sure if she had remembered his name right.

Maxxie nodded, "Ok, didn't say that much though. He told me ways of dealing with stress." He shrugged, it was a waste of time really in his opinion.

"Well that's good, it might help." Chelle offered, not really sure of what to say.

"Want to see what things are like outside? I could do with a walk" Maxxie asked, wanting to get out of the flat he had spent all day in. It was already doing his head in.

"Why not.." Michelle grinned, she knew then things were going to be ok. Maxxie would get better, he just needed time...

* * *

**What do you think?? Not updating until I get reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter 6 and the epilogue (yes this is now complete) MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, especially those who have reviewed every ****chapter!! Thanks to: HavenRain, Kaliumas, catholicrogue and xxSATINMOONBEAMxx who reviewed the last chapter - this is for you as always!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own (shame as maxxie is lush!!)**

**Here's chapter 6...**

* * *

It was the first day back at college for Maxxie and he was having mixed thoughts about going back. He felt more rested and well enough to go back so he thought he would just have to bite the bullet and go back.

Checking himself in the mirror for the tenth time that morning didn't improve his mood. He still looked washed out and too skinny. Looking at the clock he realised he would, again, be late if he didn't get a move on.

"See you later mum!" he shouted while racing to the front door

"What about breakfast?" She asked.

"No time, get something at college" He called back to her. Secretly he was relieved, he felt so sick food was the last thing on his mind.

He was relieved to get out the house, no going back now. He took a deep breath, got on his bike and began riding to college.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Isn't Maxxie coming back today?" Jal asked the group while they sat on the benches outside the college, waiting for first lesson to start.

"Yeah he is." Replied Michelle, "at least he's supposed to" she added checking the time, again.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Sid reassured he with a smile. He was glad that Michelle had forgiven Maxxie and was supporting him through this.

Tony sat in silence. He was thinking about his argument with Maxxie yesterday. He felt guilty, most of what Maxxie had said was true. He did cheat on Michelle and afterwards treated him like shit. Tony wasn't sure why he did the things he did, he just got bored when everything was normal and how they should be, he craved the drama. He decided today he needed to do some apologising before everyone got sick of him.

Anwar also sat in a similar silence. He too was feeling guilty, he needed to actually to talk to Maxxie today, he couldn't keep ignoring him for ever. Not being friends was hard on him too.

"We better get a move on, first lesson is psychology..." Jal said.

Taking one last look around to see if Maxxie was there Michelle sighed and the left with the others, hoping that he was ok...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh shit," Maxxie muttered as he jumped off his bike and began chaining it to the railings. For once he was actually panting, riding his bike felt much harder than usual. He also felt incredibly nervous and he didn't understand why. He was getting back to normal and his friends were acting normal with him when they visited, well all except Tony and Anwar but Maxxie wasn't sure if he was classing them as friends anymore.

A few minutes later Maxxie ran to the door of the classroom, took a deep breath to prepare himself and walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologised to Angie,

"That's ok Maxxie, take a seat." She smiled warmly at him, she had heard about him fainting and understood the reasons why. After all he had confessed everything in her class plus Michelle filled her in on the rest about Anwar.

Maxxie nodded awkwardly and sat down.

"Welcome back," Sid greeted,

"On time as usual" commented Chris, smiling stupidly.

Maxxie grinned back, perhaps today wouldn't be so bad...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was lunch time and Maxxie sat leaning on a tree, enjoying the peace and quiet, he wasn't sure where everyone else was right now so he thought he would sit down and wait for them, althought it had only been half a day he still felt exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Came a voice from behind the tree.

Maxxie looked up, did he really hear that?

Sure enough a second later Anwar appeared, looking awkward and playing with his hands.

"Not bad..." Maxxie shrugged, still confused to why Anwar was talking to him.

"Look mate, I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so bothered about you being gay."

"Anwar..."Maxxie began, he really didn't want to argue.

"My religion says it's wrong but I say whatever makes my best friend happy is ok with me." He finished.

Maxxie looked at him in shock . Did he just apologise? In his own special way.

"Errr are you sure?" Was all that Maxxie could say,

"Look these past few weeks have been really shit. I want my best friend back."He mumbled

"Can you hurry up and make a fucking decision, this is getting way too soft man" Anwar added.

Maxxie laughed, properly, for the first time since Russia. "C'mon here for fuck's sake."He smiled and pulled him into a hug, relieved that at least things were ok between them.

"Get off me!"Anwar said after a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michelle stood and watched Anwar and Maxxie laughing and joking, oblivious to the fact She was watching them. It was great to see them back to their happy selves and friends. Things seemed to be getting back to normal, well for them anyways. She sighed and leant on a nearby tree.

"Nips?" Tony's voice came behind her, causing her to jump in shock.

"TONY?! Don't do that and stop calling me Nips for fucks sake." She replied frostily.

"Can we talk?" He asked her, looking uncharacteristically nervous and afraid.

"Why? It's not like it will change anything. You are always manipulating or using people and I'm sick of it." She said, her eyes cold. She'd done enough crying over Tony.

"'Chelle I am sorry," he began,

"For what. You fucking Maxxie, or trying to? For you constantly being a dick?? Playing around with me like I'm a toy?" She began to raise her voice, it sounded harsh and spiteful. Not like the usual Michelle.

"All of it." Tony replies looking down at his hands, feeling terrible. She was right he did do all of those things. He did them without ever thinking about how they made her feel.

"I do love you?" He said, almost whispering.

"What?" Michelle asks, his sudden confession making her stop halfway through her rant.

"I love you." He said, a little louder.

"That's great but you can't keep treating this like it's a game. People get hurt." She replied tearfully before walking away. She needed time to think...

* * *

**Only one chapter to go!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so a really really short epilogue just to tie up the loose ends!! I'm really sad this fic is over, do you think i should write more skins fic?? Remember to r and r please!!**

* * *

As the weeks went by things began to return to back to normal, Maxxie recovered and began to get back to his usual self. Him and Anwar went back to being how they were before, happy. Sometimes Maxxie did wonder if he still had a problem but he was getting better at not thinking about it anymore. Things were good.

Michelle did take back Tony after he apologised and promised to change. So far the jury is out on whether or not he has kept that promise...

Tony and Maxxie are surprisingly ok with each other now, despite the fact that they never actually talked about everything that had happened. A few days after apologising to Michelle, Tony had talked to him about their argument and everything seemed to be ok between them. Maxxie wasn't sure if he will ever be as good friends with him like before but as long as he was nice to him it didn't really matter.

So everyone is happy... for now...


End file.
